Harry Potter de la pobla y el peñasco filosofal
by Sugydp
Summary: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" en version puramente chilensis.
1. el vidrio se viró

** HARRY POTTER DE LA POBLA**

** Y EL PEÑASCO FILOSOFAL**

**   
  
**CUALQUIER DUDA ACERCA DE ALGÚN TÉRMINO PREGUNTENME O CONSULTEN ALGUN DICCIONARIO DE MODISMOS CHILENOS.

DISCLAIMER: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE JK ROWLING. NO GANO DINERO CON ESTO, SOLO CALMO MI OCIO.

N/A: ESTE FIC PARTE DESDE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL.

CAPITULO 1: EL VIDRIO SE VIRO

Han pasao 10 años desde que los Dursley encontraron al pendejo en la puerta. Pero Privet Drive taba igual. El sol se metía en la casa. En la bosca se cachaba que la wea había cambiao. Antes se podían tasar caleta de fotos de una pelota rosá con gorros de caleta de colores. Pero el Dudley ya no era la pelota enana y en las fotos salía un pendejo rucio andando en cleta, en un carrusel con caballos muy chantas, jugando en el PC y con su vieja babeándolo con cara mamona. No se cachaba que ahí vivía otro weon.  
  
Pero el Harry Potter seguía ahí, taba raja durmiendo, pero su tía ya iba a wearlo. La tía Petunia taba despierta y la voz de mierda era la primera wea del día.  
  
- ¡¡ Levántate weon!!  
  
A Harry casi le da un paro cardiaco, la señora esa le pegó a la puerta de nuevo.  
  
- ¡ Despierta weon!- el loco cachó que la vieja taba en la cocina haciendo algo. El se intento hacer el leso y seguir raja. Taba seguro de que había soñao. Era bakán, había una moto que volaba. El weon podía jurar que fue deja vú.  
  
La vieja siguió weando.  
  
- ¿Te leantaste ya?  
  
- Casi  
  
- Agiliza y anda pa la cocina, pa que preparis algo. Es el cumpleaños del Dudley y too tiene que salir pulento.  
  
Harry chill  
  
- ¿Que wea?- dijo la tía.  
  
- Naipe  
  
El cumple del guatón, cómo chucha se le olvidó. El weon se levantó y agarró un par de calcetines con la meia papa y con araña incluia. En la despensa estaba lleno de arañas y el loco dormía ahí.  
  
Cuando taba liztaylor se jue pa la cocina. La mesa taba llenísima de regalos pal guatón. Parecía que al loco le había ido bien con la chuplicada porque agarró pc, tele, y cleta nueva. Pa que quería cleta el gordo no tenía ni una puta idea. Al guatón le cargaba el ejercicio, excepto sacarle la cresta a alguien. El pastel al que siempre agarraban era Harry, pero era raro que al loco lo cazaran porque corría muy rápio.  
  
El Harry siempre había sio petizo y flacuchento pa su edad. Más encima con la ropa que usaba, porque era del gordo. Harry tenía la cara flaca, rodillas flacuchas, pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Usaba lentes reondos siempre con scotch, por todas las veces que el guatón le había pegao. Lo que Harry encontraba más pulento era su cicatriz en la caeza. La tenía desde que se acordaba y la primera wea que preguntó fue que wea hizo pa tenerla.  
  
- En la wea de choque donde tus viejos se jueron pal patio de los callaos. Y no weis más.  
  
"No weis más", primera regla pa que los Dursley te tengan wena.  
  
El viejo Vernon entró en la cocina cuando el longhi se las daba de chef.  
  
- - ¡Péinate poh!- le escupió como wenos días  
  
Una vez por semana el tío Vernon decía que la champa de Harry taba muy grande y que el weon tenía que cortársela. Pero el pelo del loco era así poh, que wea iba a hacer.  
  
El Harry taba cocinando los huevos pa cuando llegó el guatón. Tenía el caracho grande, cuello de almeja, ojos azules y terrible chicos, y la champa rucia. La tía Petunia decía que era un ángel, Harry decía que parecía chancho con peluca.  
  
El Harry puso los platos sobre la mesa con comida un poco complicao, ya que los regalos del Dudley se acabronaron con casi too el espacio. El guatón contó los regalos y puso el medio caracho.  
  
- 36- dijo mirando a sus viejos.- 2 menos que el año pasao.  
  
- Huachito, no contaste el de tu tía Marge, esa wea chica de ahí.  
  
- 37 entonces.  
  
Harry tasó que el loco pronto iba a hacer la media pataleta así que engulló al más puro estilo flash.  
  
La tía también cacho la posible cagá de su hijo así que le dijo:  
  
- Y te le vamos a comprártele dos más cuando salgamos ¿ te tinca?  
  
El gordo se craneó un rato.  
  
- Tonces voy a tener treinta y...  
  
- Treinta y nueve mi guagua- le dijo la tía  
  
- ah- dijo el gordo dejándose caer en la silla- tamos la raja entonces  
  
El viejo Vernon se rió.  
  
- El pendejo quiere que le den lo que vale. ¡ Vamos weon, así se hace!-  
  
El guatón se puso a abrir los regalos. Al rato sonó el cuernófono. La tía volvió urgia y enyeguecia al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Puta la wea, la señora Figg. Se rompió una pata. No puee vigilar al mocoso- y apuntó a Harry.  
  
La boca del gordo se abrió tanto que parecía que se iba a tragar la cocina completa del puro susto. Toos los años pal cumple del guatón los tíos lo sacaban a pasear a algún lao con algún broder. Toos los años el Harry se iba con la señora Figg, una vieja terrible chalá que vivía cerca. A Harry le cargaba. La casa taba pasá a repollo y la vieja le mostraba fotos de sus gatos.  
  
- ¿ Y ahora que mierda hacemos?- preguntó la tía lukeando a Harry como si fuera culpa de él. El longhi sabía que tenía que sentirse mal, pero taba feliz de no tener que ver las fotos de los gatos culiaos en un año más.  
  
- Poemos cornofonear a Marge.- dijo el tío.  
  
- No seai weon, odia al pendejo.  
  
Caleta de veces hablaban como si el Harry fuera muy imbecil como pa entenderlos.  
  
- ¿ Y tu Amiga esa, la loka esta... Ivonne?  
  
- Weando en Mallorca.  
  
- ¿ Y por que no me dejan aquí?- dijo Harry, el weon taba rezando el medio padre nuestro pa que le dijeran que sí. Si se rajaban, iba a poder ver tele y hasta barsear el pc del gordo.  
  
- ¿Tay weon o te pagan? ¿Querís que me quee sin casa?  
  
- Igual así no la voy a quemar.- dijo Harry pero no lo pescaron ni en baja.  
  
- yo cacho que igual podemos llevarlo... y dejarlo encerrao en el auto. – dijo la tía en voz baja.  
  
- ¡ Ni cagando! El auto es nuevo, ni aunque me paguen lo dejo solo ahí.  
  
El gordo se puso a llorar en mala. Osea, no lloraba, sino que vendía la mula. Si se deformaba un poco y gritaba siempre se salía con la suya.  
  
- Ya poh, no llore. Si el no va a cagar nada de tu cumpleaños.- le dijo la tía Petunia  
  
- ¡ No quiero que este weon venga con nosotros!- dijo el weon fingiendo llanto.  
  
Tonces sonó el timbre.  
  
- ¡ Conchetumadre! Llegó el amigo ése.- dijo histérica la tía Petunia, y después entró con el Pier Polkiss, un amigo del gordo que parecía ratón y que era el mamita que afirmaba a los weones a los que les pegaban. El guatón paro la mula del llanto.  
  
Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no creía pa ná la cuea que taba teniendo, taba sentao atrás en el auto del tío Vernon junto con el gordo y su partner. Iban pal zoológico. A los viejos no se les había ocurrio otra wea, pero antes de irse el tío le dijo:  
  
- Ven pa acá pendejo weon, quero que te quee bien claro esta wea. Cualquier wea freak y no vay a ver la luz del día hasta navidad ¿Ta claro?  
  
- No voy a hacer ninguna wea, la pulenta.  
  
Pero el viejo no le creía ninguna wea, casi siempre pasaba alguna wea rara y obviamente le echaban la foca a Harry por eso.  
  
Una vez la tía Petunia, cansá de que Harry volviera de la peluquería con la misma champa, agarró las tijeras y la dejó la cagá en la cabeza. Dudley se cagó de la risa en mala y al Harry le dio un ataque de pánico que lo dejó sin dormir y al día siguiente el weon tenía la misma champa de antes.  
  
Pa otra vez habían intentao hacer que se pusiera una chaleca terrible fea y mientras intentaban que el Harry cabiera adentro. Pero la wea era tan fea que se encogió y nunca nadie supo por qué.  
  
Otra wea que lo cagó fue cuando lo cacharon arriba del techo de la cocina del colegio. Los pasteles espinitas del gordo lo taban persiguiendo cuando el weon de repente cachó que taba arriba del techo. No tenía ni una puta idea de como mierda llegó ahí. Los Dursley recibieron una carta en que les decían que Harry se creía mono y que el weon se había subío al techo. Pero la única wea que quería hacer era saltar detrás de uno basureros, como le dijo al tío. El Harry le echo la culpa al viento.  
  
Pero ese día no podía mandarse ningún condoro. Era mejor tar con el guatón y con el espinita que con la señora Figg y sus gatos del orto.  
  
Mientras manejaba el cacharrito, el tío iba hablando weas contra algo. Muchas veces era por Harry, la muni, Harry, el banco y Harry. Esa vez les tocó a los motoqueros.  
  
- ... metiendo bulla como cagaos de la mente, malditos lanzas- dijo  
  
- Yo soñé una wea con una moto. La wea volaba, era la raja.  
  
El tío casi choca, miró pa atrás y le echó la foca:  
  
- ¡ LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN, SACO'E WEAS!  
  
El gordo y el cara de ratón se rieron piolamente.  
  
- Ya sé que ni cagando vuelan. – dijo el Harry- fue un sueño.  
  
Pero el weon se arrepintió de haber dicho semejante imbecilidad. Si a los Dursley algo les cargaba más que les preguntaran weas eran las weas que no fueran comunes y silvestres. Importaba una wea si era un sueño o la tele, peor too tenía que ser normal.  
  
Era un sabado piola. El zoológico estaba lleno a cagar de puras familias. Los Dursley le compraron helaos al gordo y al Pier, y como la loca que atendía el carro de los helaos le preguntó al Harry si quería alguna wea, los Dursley le compraron un centella. Harry taba más contento que mojón en el mapocho. Miró un mono que se parecía en mala al gordo, pero el mono no era rucio.  
  
El Harry tuvo una mañana la raja. Caminó un poco lejos de los Dursley porque cacho que el guatón se estaba aburriendo y que tal vez les bajaba al wea y le querían volar la raja. En el almuerzo el guatón se amurró porque si pan no era grande tonces pidió otro y el Harry se termino el primero.  
  
Más tarde, el Harry debió haber sio más vivo y cachar que las weas wenas no duran pa siempre.  
  
Después de satisfacer la tripa fueron a la casa de los repstiles. Taba más oscuro que el hoyo del poto de Michael Jordan y más helao que peo de pingüino. Habían muchas vitrinas y detrás de ellas habían un montón de serpientes y culebras que se movían por palos y el suelo. El guatón y el Pier querían ver la pitón que si te acercabai te apretaba hasta dejarte terrible morao. Pero la wea de serpiente taba echá con cara de paja.  
  
El Dudley taba con la ñata pega al vidrio:  
  
- Hace que esta wea se mueva.- le gritó a su viejo. El tío golpeó la vitrina pero el animalejo siguió raja.  
  
- De nuevo- pero la wea de serpiente no reaccionó.  
  
- Esta wea es más aburría.- y el gordo se jue.  
  
El Harry se acercó a ver la serpiente y el weon miraba la serpiente como imbecil. El weon pensaba que era una paja tar encerrao too el día, solo y con idiotas pegándole al vidrio. Él sintió que al fin tenía más cuea que alguien.  
  
Pero de repente la serpiente se levantó y lo quedo mirando con las medias pepas. Le cerró un ojo a lo Fabricio  
  
Harry la siguió mirando como idiota. Tasó que nadie lo tuviera mirando y también le cerró el ojo a lo Fabricio bailando axé.  
  
La serpiente miró al gordo y a su viejo e hizo una expresión de parkeamiento queriendo decir:  
  
- Siempre la misma wea.  
  
- Ta más que claro.- le dijo el loco a la culebra, pero intentando pasar terrible piola.- debe ser pal orto.  
  
La culebra le movió la cabeza diciendo que sí.  
  
- Y vos, ¿De aonde venis? – le dijo el longhi.  
  
La serpiente le hizo tasar un cartel que decía que rea de Brasil.  
  
- ¿Era bakán allá?  
  
La weona siguió enfocándole el cartel." Wa criá en el zoológico"  
  
- Ah, ya caché. Osea que no tenís ni una puta idea de como es Brasil.  
  
La serpiente negó pero los weones saltaron hasta el techo con un grito  
  
- ¡DUDLEY, SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡ TASEN LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO LA SERPIENTE!  
  
- Muévete poh, aweonao.- el gordo empujó al Harry y este weon se fue de hocico al suelo. La wea que pasó después nunca nadie supo como mierda fue. En un minuto taban los dos imbeciles tasando la culebra y después los longhis se echaron pa atrás gritando como locas.  
  
Harry se paró y cachó que la culebra se había salío y que se escapaba, asustando a toos los weones que taban ahí. El loco juró de guata que escucho una voz que decía:  
  
- Al fin me voy, chao conchetumares.  
  
El encargao de la wea de repstiles taba pal orto.  
  
- ¿Y donde chucha se jue el vidrio?  
  
El director le preparo una taza de té a la tía Petunia ya que taba más histérica que mina con atraso. El gordo y el Pier se quejaban como wenos pendejos mimados y alegaban que más o menos la culebra se los había comido. Pero igual así no le había hecho ná. Pero cuando iban en el auto de vuelta pa la casucha el imbecil de Pier dijo  
  
- Harry le taba hablando ¿verdá?  
  
El tío espero que el Pier se juera pa echarle la foca. Taba más emputecio que la cresta.  
  
- Anda... despensa... muere... – dijo antes de echarse como foca en una silla y la tía le sirviera un copetín.  
  
Más tarde taba el Harry vegetando en la despensa, pensando por que chucha no tenía un reloj, pa tasar si los Dursley taban raja o no pa poder ir y ratearse un poco de comida.  
  
Había vivido con los Dursley como 10 años, y no se acordaba de ninguna wea de antes de vivir con ellos. Cuando el weon intentaba y se craneaba lograba acordarse de una luz verde y ninguna wea más.  
  
Cuando chico soñaba que venía algun familiar a llevárselo, pero ni cagando pasó. Pero él podía jurar de guata que había gente que lo conocía en la calle. Los weones más freak lo saludaban y el después se ganaba la foca de la tía Petunia.  
  
En el colegio el Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el guatón no lo quería y que era raro, por eso nadie lo pescaba, porque nadie quería llearse mal con la pandilla del gordo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... CUALQUIER DUDA ME PREGUNTAN...  
  
SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA AVISENME  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
ADIOS!


	2. las cartas anonimas de ningún weon

HOLA!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS....  
  
ESTE FIC ES PARA QUE NOS RIAMOS UN POCO DE NOSOSTROS MISMOS Y DE COMO HABLAMOS TAN MAL, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO NOS HACE DISTINTOS AL RESTO.  
  
**CAPITULO 2: LAS CARTAS ANONIMAS DE NINGÚN WEON.**  
  
El condoro con la culebra hizo que el Harry pasara encerrao más tiempo que mojón de estítico. Cuando por fin podo salir, los longhis ya taban de vacaciones y el gordo ya se había piteao casi toos sus regalos de cumpleaños y con la cleta se había echao a la iñora Figg cuando taba cruzando la calle con muletas.  
  
El Harry igual taba feliz porque se habían acabao las clases, pero taba cagao igual porque los amigotes del Dudley igual se juntaban en su casa. El Piers, el Dennis, el Malcolm y el Gordon eran toos iguales al guatón, osea grandes e imbeciles, pero el gordo era más que todos ellos así que era el mandamás. El resto era feliz con hacer lo que el gordo les dijera, osea wear al Harry.  
  
Por esa wea el loco se viraba temprano de la casa y daba vueltas craneándose como sería cuando volviera a clase. Por que cuando juera septiembre iba a irse a otro colegio y el guatón iba a ir al colegio donde había ido su viejo que se llamaa Smeltin. El Pier también iba a ir. Pero el Harry iba a la publi, la Stonewall. El guatón creía que esa wea era terrible chistosa.  
  
- Esos longhis te agarran la caeza y te la meten en el water por ser nuevo- le dijo al Harry- vamos al baño pa que tasis la wea  
  
- Ni ca- le dijo de vuelta- las weas de waters no tienen la culpa, pa que mierda los castigo con tu caeza.- y el weon terrible boby salió raspando antes de que el gordo procesara.  
  
Un día en julio, la tía Petunia llevó al Dudley a comprarse el uniforme de Smeltin dejando al Harry con la iñora Figg. La pobre iñora no taba tan pal orto como siempre. Se había quebrao la pata por culpa de uno de sus gatos y pare que ya no los quería tanto. La vieja se rajó porque dejo al Harry que viera tele y le dio torta de selva negra más añeja que era obvio que llevaa como mil años en esa casa.  
  
En la tarde el gordo desfiló como too un jurtbolista en estelar de la tele por el livin con el uniforme nuevo. Esos locos tenían k usar su chaqueta roja, pantalones onda pescaor naranjos y una chupalla. Llevaban un bastón pa sacarse la cresta cuando los profes no veían. A los wenos entrenamientos poh weon.  
  
El tío Vernon miraba el guatón con el caracho que a kilómetros te decía que el weon taba orgulloso. La tía Petunia se largó a llorar a moco tendío y que no creía que su Dudley se viera tan rico. El Harry taba intentando pasar piola, pero al ver al gordo se había convencio de que se había tragao un tony en mala.  
  
A la mañana siguiente había un olor de mierda en la cocina cuando el Harry fue a calmar la lombriz solitaria. Pare que venía de una wea que taba llena de trapos flotando en agua cochina.  
  
- ¿Y kisawa?- le preguntó a la tía Petunia. La iñora como que se anduvo enojando.  
  
- Tu uniforme pal colegio.  
  
- Oh, no tenía ni una puta idea de que la wea tenía que ser con agua.  
  
- Aweonao pastel.- le dijo envená la iñora – estoy tiñendo algunas weas viejas de Dudley. Cuando la wea este lista vay a quear pisho caluga.  
  
El Harry no compraba mucho que la wea fuera así, pero penso que era mejor no enyeguecer a la tía. Se sentó en la mesa y trató de no pensar que se iba a ver como el orto en la wea de Stonewall.  
  
El guatón y el tío entraron con cara de oler mierda por culpa del uniforme del Harry. El tío empezó a leer la cuarta y el gordo le pegó a la mesa pa variar.  
  
Tonces cacharon que el weon del cartero había pasao.  
  
- Anda a buscar las cartas Dudley  
  
- Que vaya el Harry  
  
- Que lo haga el guatón.  
  
- Sácale la cresta con el bastón, hijo.  
  
El Harry raspó pa que no le llegara el bastonazo y fue a ver las cartas. Habían tres weas: una postal de la vieja weona de la Marge, la hermana del tío, que andaba weando en la isla de Wight, un sobre que era obvio que tenía que ser una cuenta y una carta pal Harry.  
  
El loco taba pa adentro, en su puta vida le había llegao una carta. ¿De quién mierda era? Si el loco tenía menos amigos que el psicópata de Alto Hospicio y taba más huacho que calcetín en la lavadora. Pero la dirección taba correcta.

_ Iñor H Potter  
  
Despensa Abajo de la Escalera  
  
4ª Mediagua Población Privet Driv_e El sobre era pesaito igual, taba hecho de papel onda pergamino así, pero pare que era un papel que lo habían dejao al sol. Taba escrito con lápiz verde (N/A: al más puro estilo Pablo Neruda.)  
  
El Harry dio welta el sobre y vio un sello, onda un escudo con unos animales, los cuales no cachó cuales eran porque era un sello igual falluca. Lo único que vio era una H  
  
- Agiliza poh, pastel- le grito el tío desde la cocina- ¿qué wa tay haciendo, tasando si la wa viene con bombas?- se cagó de la risa de su chiste asqueroso.  
  
El Harry entró de nuevo a la cocina, aun mirando como idiota su carta y le pasó las otras dos weas al tío.  
  
El tío abrió la cuenta, la miró y luego leyó la postal.  
  
- Weon, la Marge se enfermó- le dijo a la tía Petunia- se comió una wea mala y le dio churrete.  
  
- ¡Cacha!- grito el gordo- ¡Al Harry le llegó una carta!  
  
El loco taba a punto de abrir la carta cuando el tío se la quitó.  
  
- ¡Igual así esa wea es mía así!- el Harry taba tratando de quitarle la carta al tío.  
  
- ¿ Y a voh quien te va a escribir?- el viejo abrió la carta y empezó a leerla barsamente. Pero el longhi empezó a cambiar de colores más rápido que camaleón hiperkinetico.  
  
- Pe... pe... Petunia- dijo apenas.  
  
El guatón trató de agarrar la carta pa leerla, pero su viejo no lo dejaba. La tía la tomó y casi se nos va de la impresión. Como que chilló algo  
  
- ¡ Vernon! ¡ Conchetumare... Vernon!  
  
Se miraron un rato como que con el alzhaimer se les hubiera ido que taban el Harry y el gordo ahí. El guatón le pegó el sendo cachuchazo con el bastón del orto.  
  
- Quiero leer esa wea.- grito el Dudley  
  
- Yo quero leerla- dijo el Harry- esa wea es mía poh.  
  
- Raspen de acá los dos- el Vernon taba un poco enojao  
  
- ¡ Quero mi wea!- grito el Harry quieto.  
  
- ¡ Yo quiero verla poh, no webeen!  
  
- ¡ RASPEN!- gritó enyeguecio el tío que los agarró a los dos y los saco cagando de la cocina. El par de imbeciles empezaron a pelear por sapear por el cerrojo de la puerta.  
  
- Vernon- decía la tía cagaísima de miedo. – tasa el sobre, ¿ cómo mierda saben donde duerme el pendejo? ¿ No nos taran vigilando?  
  
- Quizá que chucha tan haciendo- dijo en voz baja el caallero.  
  
- ¿ Y que vamos a hacerle?, les vamos a contestarle, les vamos a decirle que no queremos...  
El Harry tasó los zapatos que caminaban en la cocina, porque el longhi taba viendo por el hueco entre el suelo y la puerta.  
  
- No- dijo el tío- no vamos a decir niuna wea, no los vamos a pescar ni en baja hasta que se aburran  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡ Ni cagando quiero tener a uno de esos weones en la casa Petunia! ¿ Hicimos el juramento cuando llegó a la casa?  
  
Cuando el Vernon llegó de la pega esa noche, fue a ver al Harry a la despensa.  
  
- ¿ Y mi carta desgraciao?- dijo al toke el Harry cuando cachó que el tío taba entrando.- ¿ quien me la mando?  
  
- Naie, se pifiaron no más.  
  
- Mentira  
  
- ¡Cállate weon!, A too esto, agarra tus weas y te vai pa la pieza de arriba.  
  
- ¿ Y por que?  
  
- No weis y haz la wea que te digo.  
  
La casucha de los Dursley tenia 4 piezas: la de los tíos, la del guatón, la de visitas y donde el gordo guardaba sus weas inútiles. Para allá se mudaba el Harry. La pieza en resumen taba pal orto de desordená. Toos los regalos del gordo taban ahi, la única wea que taba en buen estado era un librero.  
  
El guatón weo mucho rato con una pataleta porque el Harry taba ocupando su pieza. El Harry se sentó en la cama y penso que quería estar en su despensa con su carta que en esa pieza sin ella.  
  
A la mañana después taban toos callaos. El gordo había weao tanto, pero igual no le devolvieron la pieza así que jue inútil. El Harry se echaba la foca mentalmente por no haber abierto la carta en la puerta. Los tíos se miraban asustaos y misteriosos.  
  
Cuando pasó el cartero obligaron al guatón a ir a buscar las cartas. El weon gritó en mala.  
  
- ¡ Hay otra! Iñor H Potter, la pieza enana, mediagua 4 privet drive...  
  
Con un grito el tío Vernon le quitó la carta al Dudley, que no se la quería pasar ni cagando, y más encima el Harry taba colgándose del cuello del caallero. Al final de la semi- mocha el tío se acabronó con la carta.  
  
-Raspa... despensa... no, pieza – le dijo al Harry- Dudley... sale de acá weon.  
  
El Harry camino como león enjaulao en el circo por la pieza. Sabía que los longhis cachaban que no había recibio la carta asi que iban a tratar de nuevo. Taba listo pa la otra.  
  
El gallo le cantó en la oreja a las 6. El loco se levantó piolamente y bajó la escalera callao. Iba a esperar al cartero afuera. Taba too saliendo la raja, los Dursley no habían cachao na... taba dao. Llegó a la puerta.  
  
-¡ CONCHETUMARE!  
  
El Harry llegó al techo del susto... había pisao una wea terrible fofa... ¡taba viva la wea!  
  
Las luces se prendieron y la wea que taba en el piso igual asi era el tío Vernon así. El caallero le había sacao la foto en mala al Harry. Le echo la foca como media hora, lo mando a prepara té y cuando volvió las cartas las tenía su tío. El Harry iba a alegar por sus cartas cuando el tío las rompió en su cara, así no más. Ese día el Iñor no fue a trabajar y tapó el buzón ( o se piteo al cartero, como quieran)  
  
El viernes llegaron 12 cartas, las metieron por cualquier hueco que pillaban en la casa (el gordo no cuenta). El tío faltó a la pega de nuevo y tapó toos los huecos (repito, el gordo no cuenta) mientras cantaba algo de Potencia, o La Rosa.  
  
El sabado queo la cagá, porque llegaron 24 cartas pal Harry, entre los huevos, las ventanas, etc. El tío le echo la foca a los del correo mientras la tía rompía las cartas.  
  
El domingo el tío taba terrible contento, se veía pal orto, pero taba contento.  
  
- Igual así no hay correo los domingos, hoy no van a llegar tus cartas del orto.- les dijo terrible feliz.  
  
Pero alguna wea empezó a como zumbar desde la bosca y alguna wea le pegó en la nuca. La wea que pasó después fue que entraron como mil 500 ocho cartas volando por la bosca. Los Dursley se mandaron un cuerpo a tierra mientras el Harry saltaba intentando agarrar alguna.  
  
- ¡Sal de acá weon! ¡RASPA!  
  
El tío pescó al Harry y lo sacó a la mierda de la cocina. Cuando la tía y el guatón salieron el tío pego el sendo nikeportazo. La única wea que cacharon era que seguían llegando cartas.  
  
- Tamos claros.- intentó parecer tranki el tío, pero se había volao la mitad del mostacho asi que se veía rayao a cagar.- Arreglen un par de weas, nos viramos.  
  
Naie le dijo ninguna wea, quizá que mierda le podía hacer al que le dijera algo. 10 minutos después taban en el cacharro viajando por la carretera. El gordo lloraba porque el caallero le había pegao un tatekieto por querer llearse la tele y el pc.  
  
Viajaron y cada cierto tiempo el tío imbécilmente se devolvía, en un paranoico intento por querer "perderlos de vista". No pararon ni pa echar la corta. Pa cuando ya era de noche el gordo taba cagao de hambre y la única wea que quería era ver tele.  
  
El tío Vernon chantó la moto en un hotel terrible tétrico. El Harry tuvo que dormir con el Dudley. Al día después taban tomando desayuno cuando una mina llega.  
  
- ¿ Quién es el H Potter? Ta la media cachá de estas en el mesón – y les mostró una carta.  
  
_ Iñor H. Potter  
  
Pieza 17  
  
Hotelucho ese  
  
Cokeworth_

_  
_El Harry trató de agarrar la carta, pero el tío Vernon le pegó en la mano pa que el loco escurriera.  
  
- Yo las voy a recogerlas ¿ya?- dijo el caallero  
  
- ¿No sería mejor que no jueramos pa la casa no más?- dijo la tía como una hora después. El tío los había llevao al bosque, al campo y a un monton de lugares más.  
  
- ¿El viejo ta chalao cierto?- preguntó el guatón.  
  
El tío los había dejao en la orilla de la playa encerraos en el auto y se había virao. Taba empezando a llover.  
  
- Es lunes. El programa del Kike es hoy día. Quiero una tele.- dijo el gordo.  
  
Si hoy día era lunes, tonces mañana era martes. ( Grandes pensadores) osea, el cumple del Harry. Cumplía 11, se sentía terrible grande. Igual el loco taba seguro de que este año pa variar no le iban a regalar ninguna wea.  
  
El tío Vernon venía con la pequeña gran sonrisa  
  
- ¡ Tamos daos, ya sé donde vamos a quearnos!- les dijo, apuntando a una peñasco con una cabaña más enclenque que castillo 'e naipes.- y hoy va a llover con cuática, estilo y talento. Ese iñor nos lleva en la lancha. Tengo comia y wea.  
  
Se subieron a la lancha cagaos de frío. El mar obviamente los mojó y después de mucho rato llegaron al la cabañita.  
  
La choza era feísima. Taba pasá a pescao y era más helá que cassata de helaos en la antártica. Habían dos piezas.  
  
La comia del tío Vernon era unas papas fritas y unos plátanos. Luego le dio el ocio y trató de encender la chimenea con los paquetes de papas pero no funk  
  
- Ahora podríamos usar tus cartitas.- dijo terrible feliz. Taba seguro que nica las cartas llegaban a la piedra. Lo peor era que el Harry pensaba la misma wea.  
  
A la noche, la tormenta desgraciá apareció y metió más bulla que pendejo con tambor. La tía Petunia buscó frazaas pero con cuea encontró. Ella con el tío se acostaron en una catre cerca de la puerta, el gordo en un sillón y al Harry se lo cagaron porque lo tiraron al piso y más encima se lo habitaron porque le pasaron la frazá más delgá.  
  
La lluvia era más fuerte k la mierda, y caa vez era más bulla la que metía. El Harry taba cagao de hambre y de frío. Miro el reloj del guatón y cacho que eran 10 pa las 12. iba a esperar tranquilito tirao en el piso que llegara su cumple, pa ver si los Dursley se acordaban, o que era del loco que manda cartas.  
  
5 pa las 12. alguna wea sonó afuera. El loco ya veía que se caía el techo. 4 pa las 12. tal vez cuando lleguen a la pobla puea agarrar una carta, pensó el Harry.  
  
Saka! Faltan 3 minutos. Igual así el mar ta terrible brígido.2 minutos. ¿ qué wea suena afuera? ¿Se ta desarmando la piedra, que onda así?  
  
1 minuto. 30,20,10, 9, 8, 7, 5, 6 a no, verdad que en el jardín me dijeron que el seis va después del 5,filo, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
BUMMMMMMMMMAKIKEOLACAGÁMMMM  
  
La cabaña se movió en mala y el Harry se levantó ultraapurao. Igual así hay alguien afuera que quiere entrar.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
WENO, AHI TERMINA EL CAPITULO 2... OJALA LES GUSTE..  
  
ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS...  
  
ADIOS...  
  
REVIEW!  
  
:P


	3. el llavero

HOLAAAA!! SORRY POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES... PERO EL COLEGIO ME TIENE CHATA...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS...DE VERDAD K SON UN WEN APOYO...WENO... A NUESTRO ASUNTO....NO ME MATEN!!!  
  
CAPITULO 3: EL LLAVERO  
  
BUUUMMMMMAHORASIKEKEOLAGAAMMMMM!!  
  
Golpearon de nueo. El Dudley despertó con la senda cara' e culo.  
  
- ¿Son las 12 que ta sonando un cañón?  
  
Crujió algo detrás de ellos y aparece el tío Vernon, con un rifle en la mano. Así que esa era la wea que venía en el paquete alargao (no el del pantalón, ok?)  
  
-¿Quién ta weando?- gritó el tío. – Pa que sepai no más, toy armao.  
  
Hubo como un silencio asi, y ....  
  
WAAAPPAAAAA!!!  
  
La puerta quedó en el piso. Un loco más grande que la cachú apareció en la el marco (porque la puerta ta en el piso). Parecía ladrón con pasamontañas, pero no, era su pelo negro. Los ojos negros como que resaltaban bajo el pelo.  
  
El pequeño gran hombre entró en la choza, agarro la puerta y la dejo donde taba intentando pasar piola. Los miró y les dijo:  
  
- Igual así no sería malo tomarse algo así. El viaje no fue pa na rico así que...  
  
Se tiró en el sofá donde taba el gordo paralizao en mala y meao por el miedo.  
  
- Sale de acá weon!!- dijo el gallo ese.  
  
El guatón, como buen mamita, se fue a esconder detrás de su señora madre, que taba detrás del Vernon  
  
- Wena poh Harry!!!- dijo el gran hombre.  
  
Harry miró pa' arriba al gran hombre y le buscó los ojos entre la gran mata de pelos que tenía en la cara. Eran como felices.  
  
- La última vez que te vi erai una wea adentro de un montón de frazás.- dijo el Iñor desconocío- weon, erís igual a tu papá...pero tenis el mismo color de ojos de tu mamá.  
  
El tío ese.....Vernon, hizo un ruido meio raro...  
  
- Sal de acá conchetumare!!!- le gritó al pequeño gran hombre.- voy a llamar a los pacos!!

- Weon, cállate!!!- el gigante estiró la manopla, agarro el rifle y lo dobló con si la wea fuera un chicle.  
  
El tío volvió a hacer ruiditos como raros...  
  
- En too caso, Harry- dijo el gallo- feliz cumple poh weon!!. Toma, te traje esto pero como que me senté arriba asi que..

Se metió la mano en un bolsilloso y le pasó una caja ultra desarmá. El Harry como que la abrió con cuco. Igual adentro había su wena torta de selva negra. Arría decía **_Felis Cunpleaños Harri_** con crema pastelera.  
  
El Harry le echó una lukeá al gigante. Taba pensando en que tenía que decir "gracias"pero el weon no procesó bien y dijo:  
  
- ¿ Y vo' quien mierda erís?  
  
El loko ese se ri  
  
- Igual así no dije quien era. Ando terrible Clever. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardaor de llaves (el llavero) y suelos de Hogwarts- estiró de nuevo la manopla...y hizo que el Harry se moviera como que hubiera el sendo terremoto al saludarlo – y como andamos pa tomarnos algo poh?  
  
Sus ojos miraron (N/A: no weon...el weon es mágico y mira por las orejas) la chimenea más apagá que carrete de monja. El weon se acercó y con cara de místico hizo... alguna wea, la cosa es que el fueguito taba prendío. El Harry queo terrible japi después de que se le quito el frío.  
  
El gigantoso volvió a poner su culo en el sillón y empezó a sacar mil kinientas ocho weas, entremedio un sartén, unas shulapis, una petaca, y el weon no le dio a nadie. se puso a cocinar las shulapis, pero le faltaba el gorrito y el delantal de cocina. Nadiem le dijo na' hasta que el Vernon abrió el hocico  
  
- No te comai niuna wea de lo que te de ese weon, ta claro Dudley??  
  
El gigantoso se cagó de la risa  
  
- Ese weon mórbido no necesita que lo alimente weon!!  
  
Le pasó las shulapis al Harry, que taba tan cagao de hambre que el weon taba convencío de que en su wata había un carrete de lombrices solitarias. Pero igual taba metio con quien mierda era el gigante ese. Asi que el weon igual preguntó:  
  
- Aun no tengo ni una puta idea de quien es usted  
  
el pequeño gran hombre se mando un sorbo de "té" y se alistó pa explicar la wea

- Mira, pa vo' soy el Hagrid. Y ya te dije que soy el guardaor de llaves de Hogwarts. Toos cachan sobre Hogwarts.

- Igual así yo no cacho ni una wea.  
  
El Hagrid taba muy plop  
  
- Puta la wea, perdón

- Na que perdón acá weon, la culpa es de estos sapos reculiaos que no te dijeron ni una wea. Sabía que no tabai recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca tan dinorante pa no saer de Hogwarts ¿De aonde creis que tus viejos aprendieron?

- ¿Aprendieron que wea?

- ¿¿QUE WEA??!!!!.... esperame un cachito- grito emputecío.  
  
Se paró al toke y fue aonde los Dursley, que taban apretaos contra la pared  
  
- Ustedes me van a decir que el mocoso no tiene ni una puta idea de... nada!!

- Oiga si no soy tan dinorante como ute dice. Igual cacho sobre matemáticas

- Igual así toy hablando de weas de nuestro mundo cachai?? Tu mundito, mi mundito, el pequeño mundito de tus viejos..

- ¿De que wea me tay hablando?  
  
El gigante casi explota en ese instante  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡DURSLEY!!!!!  
  
El Vernoncio taba pal choko, taba más palido que la tacres y dijo alguna wea meia rara. El Hagrid volvió a mirar al Harry  
  
- Pero tenis que cachar algo de tus viejos, osea ...eran famosos así, vo' eris famoso así.

- ¿Mis viejos eran famosos?...No weis

- No teníai ni una puta idea.....ni una puta idea- Hagrid en estao de shocsk - Pero cachai lo que ellos eran....cierto?  
  
En ese intante el Vernon se pegó el palo  
  
- Para conchetumare!!! No le digai ni una wea!!!

-Nunca le dijo??!!!.... ni una wea??!! Y la carta del Dumbledore??!!..esa wea se la dejaron, yo lo vi!!...¿ Y no le dijo'??

- ¿Qué mierda no me dijeron?- pregunto el Harry

- No le diga!!...nada!!..ni una wea!!- reclamo el tío

- AAAGGHHH... les voy a sacar la &%$#". Harry, igual así eris un mago

- A?

- Un mago, aweonao. Yo cacho que igual le pegai. Como eran tus viejos, demás que si. Te falta trainin lolo, naa mas. Ya weon, al fin vay a leer tu cartosa.  
  
Harry estiro el brazo y tomo la carta.  
  
_Iñor H. Potter  
  
El suelo de la choza  
  
El marcito  
_  
Saco la carta y la ley  
  
_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIECITA Y ESA OTRA WEA  
  
Director: el Albus Dumbledore (orden de ese mago famoso, primer nivel, Super hechicero, Jefe de mil weones mas)  
  
Señor Potter:  
  
Pa andar sin rodeos, tiene que tar a las 11 en la estación central de trenes pa venirse pa acá al colegio. Traiga toas las weas de la lista. Esperamos su lechuza rápido  
  
Atte  
  
Minerva McGonagall Asistente del director.  
_  
Pa que hablar de como taba la caeza del Harry. Asi que se pegó una ordená mental y logro hacer una pregunta:  
  
- ¿ Lechuza?

- A mierda!- el Hagrid sacó una lechuza... de verdad... una pluma, papel, y tinta. Y escribió: _Tamos listokos. Lo lleo de shopin. Clima del orto. Hagrid_. Luego le pasó la carta al pajaro y eso salio volando.  
  
El Harry escurrió que tenia la boca abierta así que la cerr  
  
- Weno, donde tabamos??- pregunto el Hagrid, pero el tío se acerco as

- Ese weon ni cagando va a ir.- dijo

- JAJA..Y un inútil muggle como usted no lo va a dejar ir... jajajaja XDXD que weno el chiste loko!!

- A?- fue el aporte del Harry

- Un Muggle....los weones inmagicos.

- Cuando el pendejo llegó juramos que íbamos a hacerlo normal

- ¿Y ustedes sabían, par de desgraciaos?

- ¿ Tu que wea creis?- dijo...la tía Petunia- obvio poh avispao. Cómo ibai a ser normalito si mi hermana era la wea que era poh. Si recibio la misma carta que vo' y se viró. Si volvia pal verano así. Y dejaba la cagá en la casa pero toos la querían, siendo que era un monstro. La wea linda....tener de hija una bruja.  
  
Se pegó su jala de aire y sigui  
  
- Y después aparecio el Potter ese y se casaron y saliste vo' poh desgraciao. Obvio que erai un ...monstro y luego la mataron en esa wea de explosion y tuvimos que quedarnos con vo'  
  
El Harry taba pal choko e' palido.  
  
- ¿Qué wea de explosion?... no era que se sacaron la cresta en auto?

- ¿Auto?- giritó el Hagrid furioso - ¡¡ tus viejos ni cagando hubieran muerto en un choke weon!! Osea.. la wea mentira!!...¿¿ como Harry Potter no va a cachar su propia historia...esta wea es mucho!!! No se puee trabajar así... se cayó el sistema!!

- ¿Qué wea pasó poh?- preguntó el Harry terrible urgio  
  
tonces el Hagrid se calmó un poquito  
  
- Igual es difícil pa mi decirte esta wea....pero... tenis que saer esto antes de ir pa Hogwarts. Mucho yo no te pueo decir...pero..  
  
Miró feo a los Dursley.  
  
- Toa esta wea parte cuando aparecio un gallo llamao.... osea....cómo no lo cachai...too el mundo sae de quien mierda hablo...

- ¿Quien?

- Puta... no me gusta decir el nombrecito...nadiem lo dice...

- ¿ Por que?

- Por que tan toos cagaos de miedo toavia... con el culo en la mano... mira...era un gallo que se volvio....malo...osea...malo.. pal orto de malo... se llamaba...- Hagrid tragó un pollo

- ¿Por que no lo escribis poh longhi?

- No...no sé... weno.... Voldemort.- Hagrid como que tembló- no lo digo más. Weno, este gallo, hace como ...20 años empezo a juntar a varios locos, unos lo ayudaban por que le tenían miedo, y otros longhis por que les gustaba lo que decía y otros por que si no más. Eran días pal orto...no sabíai quien mierda era weno y quien no. Y las weas que pasaban no eran lindas poh. La gente se moría, y el weon ganaba pawer. El weon mató a quien quiso, cuando se le paraba el hoyo. El lugar mas mejor pa tar tranqui era Hogwarts, porque el weon le tenía panico al Dumbledore. Tonces, tu mami y tu papi eran bacanes pulento chaketas... weones mueve masa. Como eran amiguis del Dumbledore, el "quien-tu cachai- que-yo-no-digo-el-nombre" no les pidio que fueran de los suyos. La wea es que se aparecio donde vivian ustedes en halloween. Tu teniai...un año yo casho...- se saco los mocos con un pañuelo- perdón... la wea es que él mató a tus viejos. Y trato de matarte a vos. Pero no se que mierda hiciste, la wea es que no pudo. De ahi salio esa wea que tenís en la frente... esa cicatriz. Por esa wea eris famoso poh. Nadiem había sobrevivío a un ataque de ese weon y vos los hiciste poh washo...a too monrri. Y siendo una guagua poh weon.  
  
Al Harry toa esta wea le dolía. El weon se acordó de la lucecita verde tipo ovni que siempre recordaba. Y ahora se acordaba de una risa terrible brigida  
  
- Yo te saque de la casa poh washo- siguió el Hagrid- y te traje pa onde tus tíos.

- Pura mierda weon- dijo el tío.- me toca hablar. Ta claro que vo' eris raro.pero si te agarramos a correazos se te quita. Y lo de tus viejos, eran raros tambien poh. Tamos toos pisho caluga sin ellos. Se la buscaron poh.  
  
Pero el Hagrid se paró del sillón y apuntó al tío con un paraguas rosao.  
  
- Sigue hablando weon y vay a vertelas conmigo- le advirtió- así que ¿Nos callamos porfa?  
  
Tonces el tío se calló y volvió a su rincón  
  
- Ahí si- y el pequeño hombre se sentó.

- Pero... ¿Y el Vol... el weon ese?

- Se viró esa noche poh. Algunos dicen que se murió. Pero otros cashamos que igual anda por ahi. Esa wea fue la que te hizo famoso de verdá. Nadiem sae por que se jue. Y los weones que lo ayuaron, algunos se dieron welta la chaketa., otro dijeron que taban en "trance". La wea es que por tu culpa el weon se fue y ahora somos más japi.  
  
El Harry igual taba como meio asustao, pero el loko taba convencio de que se habían pifiao de nombre. O sea... ni cagando era un mago. Le habían sacao la cresta toa su vida, lo tenían viviendo pal orto ¿ como mierda mató al gallo ese....el poderoso, si el guaton gordo le pasaba pegando?  
  
- Oe, Hagrid- dijo- pa mi que te pifiaste así. Ni ca soy un mago

- ¿Asi que no eris mago? ¿ no hacis weas raras?  
  
Igual así el Harry si hacia weas raras poh. Busco en el disco duro y se acordó de toas las weas que le pasaban cuando taba enojao o con el culo en la mano, cuando lo perseguían el montón de patés amigos del gordo, en resumen, hartas veces... incluido la wea con la serpiente.  
  
El Harry le sonrió al Hagrid y ese lo miraba cagao de la risa.  
  
- ¿Cachaste o no?- dijo el Hagrid- Harry Potter no es mago. La wea chistosa!!  
  
Pero el tío siguió weando.  
  
- ¡Igual así ya dijimos que el no iba a ir así!- dijo- Ese weon va a la Stonewall y se acabó la wea. No toy ni ahi con comprarle toas las weas que le piden en esa lista. Varitas y wea.

- Si él quiere ir, ni cagando un muggle como usted lo va a parar ¿ta claro?. El weon iluso, parar al hijo de James y Lily Potter ¡JA! Ta inscrito desde hace caleta de tiempo. Siete años y va a ser igual de pulento que sus viejos. Y va a tar con gente de su misma clase poh. Y con el director más mejor y más seco que hay: Albus Dumbled...

- ¡NO VOY A PAGAR NI UNA WEA PA QUE UN VIEJO CAGAO DE LA CAEZA LE ENSEÑE A HACER TRUCOS BARATOS! – gritó en mala el tío.

- ¡ NUNCA LE DIGA VIEJO CAGAO DE LA CABEZA AL ALBUS EN MI PRESENCIA!- el Hagrid movió el paraguas masculino y apunto al guaton. Salio como una lucecita y después el gordo corría por toa la choza con la mano en el poto. Cuando se pusó de espalda el Harry tasó que el guaton tenía una cola de chancho saliendo del asterisco.  
  
El tío Vernon agarró a la tía Petunia, al Dudley y se los lleo pa la pieza.  
  
- No deberia andar tan armonyl, pero igual la wea no funkó. Puta, igual seria bakan que te quedarai piola con la wea que viste ahora. Igual se supone que yo no pueo hacer magia. O sea, pueo, pero la P.

- ¿Por que no podis hacer magia?

- Weno, yo fui a Hogwarts, pero me echaron con una PLR, pero Dumbledore me dejó quedarme así. Wena gente el caallero

- ¿Y por que te echaron?

- Igual asi es tarde asi que anda a acostarte, mañana hay que levantarse con los gallos. Hay que ir de shopin y wea.- se quito la parka y se la pasó al Harry.- tapate con eso. Y si una wea se mueve, no respondo.. aunk demás que alguien metio un dildo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
wiii!!!  
  
Termine. Por favor no me maten, se que me atrasé en mala, pero primero tuvo el colegio, luego un monton de otros asuntos....y ahora respiré en vacaciones y mi musa flayte se fue a pasear. Pero creo que volvio.  
  
Si ta muy malo díganme...y acepto sugerencias de vocabulario  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews... las cago que si no, no hubiera seguido. En especial a mi Beta... Persefone... que es más pelacable que yo.  
  
LEAN SU FIC.. HARRY POTTER EL FUMADOR COMPULSIVO.  
  
Esop...suerte a todos... cuídense...y  
  
Persefone: Soy tu ano!!!


	4. dayagon alei

Wolas! Lo lamento! E tenio ete fic ultra botao... pero entre el colegio y otras cosas...(como mi gira de estudio... donde lo pase malito en Bariloche... jajaja...) pero...ahora tengo tiempo para mi historia!...

AVISO: el k kiera aportar con un capitulo... bkn...me lo manda al mail... y lo subimos... y obviamente... yo digo mil kinientas 8 veces de kien es... okei?..saka!

CAPITULO 4: Dayagon Allei

El Harry despertó meio temprano.

- Esa wea tuvo que ser un sueño- trató de convencerse- Soñe que el pequeño Hagrid me decía que iba al colegio pa magos. Cuando abra los verdes voy a tar en la wea de despensa en la casa de lo tíos

tonces escucho algo en la ventana.

-Y ahi ta la vieja desgracia de la petunia tocando la mierda de puerta.- pensó el Harry. Aunque el vago toavia no abría los ojasos. Taba tirrible happy con el sueño.

- Ya weon, ya voy.!- alegó con una amabilidad impresionante.

Se levantó y se cayó con el peso de abriguito. Se pegó la escurría de que taba en la choza y tasó al Hagrid zeteando en el sofá y en la ventana una paloma... no espera... e un chuncho. Er Harry le abrió la ventanita y el chuncho entró volando pa dentro y le dejo el diario encima al Hagrid. Después empezó a wear con el abrigo.

- Búho weon, sale de aka.- el Harry trato de hacer volar al búho, pero este se enojo y casi lo deja sin deo...

- Oe... Hagrid- hay un buho...

- Escurre y págale poh...- dijo con tuto y enojo.

-A?

- Ya sabis poh, pagale por el diario, revisa los bolsillos.

El abrigo era enorme, tenía llaves, petardos, un par de calugas, su bolsita de té.. hasta k el Harry encontró el moni...aunk era tirrible raro.

- Dale 5 knuts- dijo el Hagrid toalla con tuto.

- Knuts? A?

- Esas moneas de bronce poh longhi...

Harry contó las cinco moneas, tal cual le habian enseñao en el colegio, y el chunchito estiro la pata y el Harry escurrio a echar las moneitas en el saquito que tenia en la pata. De ahi el buho se viró.

El Hagrid se estiró y se sentó.

- Sais k? Mejor apuremos la wa, hay caleta de cuestiones que hacer. Tenemos que ir a Patronato a comprarte las cosas pal colegio.

Harry taba tasando las moneas. Taba pensando algo que lo taba achacando.

- Eee... Hagrid?

- K wea?- dijo mientras se ponia los tatos.

- No hay moni, huacho, pa comprar las cosas. Y el tio ni cagando pasa plata pa mi colegio.

- Traki, partner. Vos creis k tus viejos te dejaron sin ni uno?

- Pero si hicieron mierda la casa...

- Y tu creis k son tan weones como pa tener la pasta en la casa? Na k na, aonde primero hay k ir e a Gringo's. El banco de los magos poh. Comete una shulapi, frías igual son piola.

- Los magos tienen bancos asi?

- No weon, si no te acabo de decir que vamos pal banco de los magos. Gringo's e manejao por los nomos.

- Nomos?

- Yeah, asi k ni cagando alguien roba ahi. Nunca te metai con los nomos. Gringo's e el lugar mas seguro, despue de Hogwarts. Igual tenia k ir a Gringo's, el Dumbledore me mando, toy de perkins, asi k....aplikemos?

Harry siguió al Harry pa ajuera de la choza y tasaron el mar tirrible lindo. Taba el lindo botecito afuera.

- Oe... como cresta llegaste aka?- pregunto el harry

- Volao, digo, volando.

- Volando?

- Si, pero ahi que devolverse en el bote, ya te tengo asi k no pueo ocupar magia.

Se instalaron en el bote

- Me da una paja remar!!- dijo el Hagrid.- te keai piola si yo acelero el asunto?

- Saca.- dijo el Harry, asi que el Hagrid toco el bote con su masculino paraguas rosao y el bote anduvo solito.

- Por que habría que tar cagao de la cabeza pa robar en Gringo's?- dijo el Harry

- Uta, por los hechizos...

- Hechizo?...el grupo?

- No, imbecil. Hechizos, encantamientos...too eso po...- dijo el Hagrid mientras desdoblaba el diario.- dicen k hay hasta dragones cuidando las bovedas poh lolo. Y aparte, tenis k cachar el camino. Gringo's ta bajo tierr,a si anda a perderte. Te moris huacho.

El Harry se queo sentaito pensando, mientras el Hagrid leía su diario, La cuarta.

- El ministerio de magia ya ta dejando la cagá!

- Hay un ministerio de magia??...me tay weando..

- Pero obvio, too el mundo quería al Dumbledore pa ministro, pero no quiso. Asi que tiraron al Cornelius Fudge.

- ¿ Y el ministerio aporta en algo?

- Si poh, evitan que los muggles sepan k hay brujas y magos poh.

-¿por que?

-¿Por qué?, imbecil, no cachai k toos querrían arreglar las cosas con magia. Tarian puro weando.

Entonces el bote chocó contra el muelle. El Hagrid guardó La Cuarta y caminaron a la calle.

La gente miraba mucho al Hagrid mientras caminaban por el pueblito. O sea, igual no pasaba piola al apuntar cosas normales, onda parquímetro y decir a too chancho:

- ¿Cachai las weas que inventan los muggles?

- Hagrid, ehh... ¿dijiste que habían dragones en Gringo's?

- Se supone. Igual sería la zo tener un dragón.

- ¿Te gustaría tener uno?

- Obvio, desde pendejo. Ya.

Habían llegao a la estación del metro. El Hagrid le paso un poco de plata al Harry por que no tenía ni una puta idea de "la plata muggle" como le decía. Asi que el Harry compró el boleto.

Adentro del metro el Hagrid ocupaba dos asientos. Sacó el tejido del abrigo.

- Supongo que te avispaste y trajiste la cartitastyle?

El Harry la sacó del bolsillo.

- Saka!- dijo el Hagrid.

El Harry leyó la segunda hoja que no había pescao antes.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIECITA Y ESA OTRA WEA._

_UNIFORME:_

_Los estudeantes van a usar._

_tres sets de tunicas de trabajo (negras)_

_un sombrero negro_

_guantes de trabajo._

_Capita pal frio (negra_

_Por favor marcar la ropa de los estudeantes, pa que no se les pierda._

_LIBROS:_

_Toos tienen que tener los libros:_

El libro reglamentario de hechizo I _por Miranda Groshawk._

Una historia de la magia _por Batidla Bagshot y Francisco Frías Valenzuela._

Teoría Magica _por Adalbert Waffling (nombres!!!!)_

Guía de transformación para principiantes _por Emeric Switch_

Mil y una Hierbas mágicas y hongos alucinógenos _por Phyllida Spore _

Filtros y Pociones mágicas _por Arsenius Jigger _

Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos _por Newt Scamander _

Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección _por Quentin Trimble._

_OTRO EKIPO:_

_1 varita_

_1 olla_

_1varita _

_1 set de ampolletas _

_1 varita_

_1 telescopio_

_1 varita_

_1 set de balanzas_

_1 varita_

_SE RECUERDA QUE NO PUEDEN TENER ESCOBAS VOLANTES EN PRIMERO. AHH Y DEBEN TENER UNA VARITA._

- ¿Y podemos comprar eso aka?- pregunto el Harry

- Obvio, en Patronato. Ahh, no. Hoy día ta cerrao...mm tonces...ya sé donde vamos...

Harry taba alucinando, por que nunca habia tao en la ciudad, pero el Hagrid sabía donde ir, aunk le costaba un pokito hacerlo piola, pero weno.

- No se como los muggles viven sin magia.- se quejó too el rato

EL Hagrid era tan grande que se hacía espacio mientras caminaba, asi que el Harry poco vivo se puso detras de él . vieron unos carritos donde vendían libros pirateaos y cosas por el estilo, pero en ningun lado parecían vender varitas. Era una calle normal. ¿ de verdad había oro de magos? ¿negocios con libros de magia y escobas volantes? ¿los Dursley no lo tarían agarrando pal webeo? Naa, esos longhis no tienen sentio del humor. En realidad era muy mundo bilz y pap lo que le habia dicho el Hagrid, pero igual le creía asi.

- Ya bonita washo, llegamos. – dijo el Hagrid- el Leki caldo. Es un lugar famoso

era un local enano. Si el Hagrid no le apunta, el Harry no lo ve nica. De hecho, el loko cachó que mucha gente no veía el leki caldo. El Hagrid hizo entrar al Harry

si ese lugar era famoso, era terrible tuja. Habían un par de abuelitas sentadas copeteandose. Y una taba fumando pipa, asi tirrible volá. Había un longhi con sombrero que hablaba con el barman, que igual era medio abuelo y pelao. Como que toos se kearon callaos cuando entraron. Como que toos cachaban al Hagrid.

- La piscolita de siempre parner?

- No pueo washo, tengo pega.- respondio el Hagrid, haciendo que miraran al Harry.

- Me tan weando- dijo el barman tasando al Harry.- e?

El leki caldo keo plop.

-Waaa- dijo el barman- ... es el Harry Potter..wena weon!

Salio de la barra y le estrecho la mano al Harry

- Bienvenio po lolo.

El Harry taba mute. No cachaba que cresta decir. Toos lo miraban, incluso la abuelita volá. Y de la nada too el mundo se le tiró encima al pobre lolo y le daban la mano.

- Doris Crockford, uta que toy feliz de conocerlo.

- Toy terrible happy iñor Potter

- Waaa... lo toké washo!

- Encantao lolo, soy Dedalus Diggle.

- Uste me dijo hola una ve....en un negocio!- dijo el Harry.

- Ejaleeee... se acuerda!

Harry saludo a mil personas mas. Y muchos cobraron vale otro. Un loko terrible palido se acerco,

- ¡¡Profe Quirrell!!- dijo el Hagrid.- Harry, este te va a hacer clases.

- P- P- Potter- era meio kedao con la lengua el longhi.- n-no pue-e-do decirle l-lo happy que-e toy de co-conocerlo

- ¿que enseña ute iñore...?- preguntó el Harry.

- D- Defensa contra las artes o- oscuras. Pero vos eris el maestro, washo.

Pero el resto interrumpió la conversa para despedirse...al final el Hagrid pego el grito de escapada y salio con el Harry

- Yo te dije weon, tu eris importante, eris famoso. Eris too un pro. Teníai nervioso al profe, aunque en realidad vive nervioso, pero weno

- ¿e medio tembleke siempre?

- Si. Pobre weon. Era terrible Cléber. Taba bien estudeando de los libracos, pero empezo a practicar y a viajar y allí queo meio enclenke

todo esto confundio al Harry

&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ya...lo voy a dejar hasta ahi...si no no lo subo nunca... de verdad...el k kiera aportar.... bienvenido sea... chao!


End file.
